


No More Seconds

by FoxRafer



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/chromaticvision/"><b>Chromatic Vision</b></a>. Spoilers for, and set just after, "Grave Danger".</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Chromatic Vision**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/chromaticvision/). Spoilers for, and set just after, "Grave Danger".

The second hand of Warrick's watch was loud inside the ticking silence of the car, a steady accusatory metronome. Time had nearly run out. One more minute, a few more seconds, and Nick would have been dead. And still Warrick couldn't make himself move.

He'd picked Nick up from the hospital that afternoon, dropped him off just moments before. The look in Nick's eyes was still clear in Warrick's mind. Exhaustion, controlled pain, fighting not to be lost in the madness of the last 48 hours. And underneath the familiar hue that neither man was able to hide but both worked so hard to ignore. Until today.

For the second time that day Warrick approached Nick's door. Time didn't have to run out. He wouldn't waste even one more second.


End file.
